Underneath the Mistletoe
by Benda
Summary: Omi is driving Yoji crazy... but why? Whatever the reason Ken wants no part of it and well Aya just has Impeccable timing. A cute fluff filled Holiday comedy for ya! Enjoy and please Read and Review!


Its been like a month since I've posted a fic! Ahh! Well Here goes.

Warning: Shonen-ai and FLUFF!

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss.

"HeHeHe" That snicker, the blonde was up to something of an evil nature and he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but damn if his curiosity didn't get the best of him.

"Y-Yotan? What are you doing?" He hesitantly approaches the snickering blonde.

"This time! I'll get him this time!" The blonde points to the objects of his amusement. Ken follows the blondes finger and...

falls over.

"A great plan if I do say so myself!" The blonde smiles at the twitching brunette, feeling rather smug with himself.

Ken, finally getting over his initial shock, jumps to his feet and stare at the resident playboy. "YOTAN!"

Yoji lowers his glasses to look at the brunette. "What KenKen?"

"What the hell is with all the mistletoe?!" The brunette nearly yells, pointing at the objects of discussion.

"Why not? I thought it would liven' the living room up a bit." He waves a carefree hand in the general direction of the living room.

"One Mistletoe I might understand, but TWENTY?!" The brunette tightens his fist, his knuckles turning white, feeling rather frustrated with his friends not so unusual behavior.

"There isn't twenty... there's only sixteen." The brunette lets out a sigh of frustration. "I think it brings some holiday spirit into this depressing house."

"Yotan... what's the real meaning of all the mistletoe."

"What do you mean KenKen? Don't I usually put mistletoe up?" The blonde inquires, trying his best to act innocent.

"Yes you do, but normally it's in the shop, in the section YOU laze around in. What I want to know is why is it in OUR house?"

"I haven't gotten to the flower shop yet, OH but when I do-"

"Yotan, the bag of mistletoe is empty, face it, you've been caught." The brunette taps his foot impatiently.

"Looks like I've been caught with my hand in the proverbial cookie jar." The blonde takes a cigarette from his pocket and places it in-between his lips. "Well since it looks like I'm going to have to tell you my plan, maybe you can help me."

"WHAT?! I don't remember agreeing to help you!" The blonde drapes an arm on the brunettes shoulders.

"Oh but my dear KenKen, its for a noble cause." He smiles at the blonde before pulling a lighter from his pocket, lighting the cigarette hanging between his lips.

"Somehow I doubt that, but are you going to tell me or not?" Ken shrugs the blonde's arm off his shoulders.

"Well it's very simple. I'm finally going to get him where I want him."

"Him?" Ken arches a brow suspiciously.

"Omitchi."

Ken's mouth drops. "O-OMI?!" He gawks at the older blonde, who quickly covers up his mouth.

"SHHH! Yes, Omi." The looks around, making sure the younger blonde was nowhere near hearing range.

Ken, doing the only thing he can think of in such a situation, licks the older assassin's hand. Yoji pulls his hand away from the brunette giving his hand a look of pure violation before rubbing it dry on his pants. "One word KenKen, gross!"

"Hey, you shouldn't have been putting it so close to my face! Next time I'll bite it!"

At that exact moment, the resident scowl master walks into the room. The blonde and the brunette look at him. Aya looks to Ken, then to Yoji, down to the blondes open fly, back to Ken, before making a hasty, yet intelligent, retreat out the door.

Ken blushes, "YOTAN! You're fly is open!"

Yoji looks down, it is indeed open. "Aa, so it is." He zips it up before sending a smirk to the brunette, "Bet that painted a pretty picture for Aya, don't you think KenKen!" He looks around, noticing the disappearance of his soccer loving friend. "KenKen?" A sniffel brings his attention to the flow, where the brunette had apparently fallen to his knees. "Awe come on KenKen, it's not that bad!"

Ken lowers his head, his shoulders shaking, "you..." He says quietly, so quietly that the blonde has to lean down to catch it.

"What was that KenKen, I can't hear you, you'll have to speak louder."

"YOU! This is your fault." The brunette growls, slowly rising from his position on the floor.

Yoji instinctively, and wisely I might add, backs up. "C-Calm down KenKen, I'm sure Aya didn't get the wrong idea...Ken? Ken wh-what are you going to-to do with that ph-phone?" Yoji, noticing the insane look on the brunettes face, a look that could rivals berzerker's, decides his best option for survival is to run for his life, and he does.

Annnnnnnnnd THERE OFF! Balinese is in the lead, but Siberian is on his tail! They round the first couch, Balinese gaining a few feet on Siberian, but Siberian is determined not to lose this one! That is one determined assassin. They round another corner, but what what is this?! Siberian has just squeezed past Balinese! What an amazing move! Kritker has got to be happy with that one! Siberian has pulled in the lead folks, maybe his determination will pay off!

Then Ken stops, causing the blonde to come to a screeching halt, not wanting to run into the bulky soccer player. Alas, his efforts are for not, and he runs into the brunette anyway, sending his half smoked cigarette out of his mouth and in-between the two assassins. Both send each other a horrified look before looking down at their shirts that are now inflames. Being highly trained professionals they do what any smart person would do in such a situation, they roll around on the ground.

Aya, feeling that it is once again safe to enter the living room, does so, only to find his two teammates rolling around the floor together. A slight blush ambushes the stoic red head's face. Aya quickly turns and stalks out of the room. "_Forget it! The book is NOT worth it!"_

Back to the bishies on the floor, both stare at the door in shock, Ken pale and Yoji sporting a blank look on his face that would've made Aya proud. "Well what are the chances? I mean every time there's an innuendo or something, he manages to walk in."

"YOU!" The brunette snarls, finally regaining temporarily lost senses.

"Hey don't look at me! It was YOUR fault that time, besides look at the bright side, we're not on fire anymore." The brunette looks between them, indeed they were no longer on fire. He looks back to the blonde, blinks a few times, then shoves the offending playboy off of him.

Ken sniffs a few times, holding back the tears. "Aya's going to get the wrong idea..." He sniffles again. "...He'll probably think we do the dirty dirty like bunny rabbits." At this point Yoji can't contain his laughter, hearing Ken say "Doing the dirty dirty like bunny rabbits" was far to funny for even him to handle. "...gross."

Yoji abruptly stops laughing and glares at the brunette. "What's so gross about it?! I'll have you know I'm great in bed!"

"uh-huh, whatever Yotan." Ken gets up off the ground, "Lets just say your not my type."

"Ohhh." Yoji says, his glare turning into a smirk. "But tall, pale red heads are?"

Ken, as expected, blushes. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Yoji opens his mouth to add a sarcastic comment no doubt before Ken cuts him off. "So what is this about Omi?"

"Omi?" Yoji sends him a confused look. "Omi...OH Omi!" Ken rolls his eyes. "Well you see its like this, For the past few months I haven't been able to get any reaction out of Omi what-so-ever! Not a blush, a giggle, nothing! All he does is rolls his eyes and ignores me."

"Wait wait wait. Let me get this straight-"

"There's nothing _straight_ about it." the blonde interrupts.

He lets out a frustrated sigh, "Lets see if I've got this correct. You're upset that Omi doesn't react to your teasing and shameless flirting?"

"Exactly." Ken smacks his face with his hand, covering his eyes in disbelief. "Well okay not... exactly. Everything I throw at the kid he brushes off. It started with my usual computer pornography jokes, but now its like everything I try doesn't work. Off hand comments, blatant flirting, pick-up lines, suggestive touching, NONE of it has even gotten a sliver of a blush from him!" Yoji flops down on to the couch, sighing deeply.

"So what exactly are you attempting now? To kiss him?"

"Well no... I wasn't ACTUALLY going to kiss him, I was just going to make him think I was. My last ditch effort ya know?" After a moment of silence Ken takes a seat across from the hormonal blonde.

A serious tone, the first one this fic, "Yotan, why is it so important that you get him to react?"

Yoji look at him, then to a book that is resting near the couch. "I... I don't know. It just... bugs me."

"What bugs you?"

"I dunno... its just annoying." He flops back onto the couch, stretching the length of his body along it.

"You're annoyed that don't get his attention like you used to?" Ken asks, pulling out a pad of paper and scribbling "notes" on it, and by note I mean crude drawings.

"What are you implying?!" The blonde sits up quickly, sending an accusing glare to Ken.

"Nothing, It was merely a suggestion..." He scribbles something else down on the paper. "...but I must say you had an interesting reaction. I think we're moving along nicely." Yoji smiles slightly before rolling his eyes and flopping back down onto the couch. "Yotan... let me ask you this. What would happen if Omi wouldn't react to you almost kissing him? Omi does know you pretty well and would probably figure you were just trying to get his goat."

"Then I would kiss him just to prove him wrong!"

"Oh? Then what?" Ken raises a brow.

"I...I..." Ken smiles knowingly. "I... I'm not like that! He's my teammate! besides he's... he's Omi!"

"Uh-huh Yoji, you keep telling yourself that."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The blonde jumps off of the couch and glares at the brunette.

Ken stares for a second, then scratches the back of his head, smiling like an idiot. "Actually I'm not sure."

Yoji nearly falls over, "Go figure." _"Can he say one intelligent thing without getting himself confused?"_

Ken gets up from his chair, notepad in hand. "I hope you your decision is the right one, I would hate for you little scheme to backfire." With that he walks out of the room, trying to make himself look intelligent and wise, only to break the facade by tripping on a book. "K'so!" With that he limps out of the room, his pride more wounded than his ankle.

Yoji closes his eyes, wanting to ponder the conversation before making a decision. A twist of the doorknob from the back door shakes the blonde from his thoughts. "_Omi's home."_ He smiles to himself, leaping of the couch, nearly tripping over a book, and runs behind a wall. From the wall he watches at the school weary blonde makes his way into the house. "_I'll just conveniently walk out as he walks under one of those and then I'll have him where I want him! Hehe."_ He smiles to himself, then resumes watching the boy making his way to the stairs. With ever step Yoji's jaw drops a little bit more. "_H-how_?!" Omi, despite a book's attempt to trip him, successfully makes his way to the stairs, retreating to the safety of his room, never once noticing a shocked Yoji standing a few feet from him. "_He missed every single one! There's no way he can avoid sixteen mistletoes!"_ Yoji just stares, glasses sliding off the bridge of his nose, his mouth hanging open. _"He missed... all of them... didn't even notice them."_

After a sigh Yoji makes his way back into the living room, "I suppose its time to drop operation blush." he says quietly to himself. "_Ken would have a hissy fit if I went along with it anyway. What's he so worried about anyways?"_ The blonde things to himself as he begins to de-mistletoe the ceiling. _"Its not like I would actually kiss him or anything."_ He pulls the rest of the mistletoes down, all the while lost in thought, that is until a loud _thud_ catches his attention. He looks up at the ceiling, "What's going on up there? Maybe I should investigate!" Grinning to himself, he sneaks up the stairs, to the source of the thud.

He looks up at the ceiling, then to the bag on the floor that is filled with mistletoe. "hmm?" He looks around. _"Good, Yoji's not around."_ Feeling confident that he is indeed alone, he reaches into the bag, slowly so as to not make any noise, being caught was the last thing he wanted. He knew Yoji would never let him live it down if he were to be caught.

Yoji flings the door open, "Welcome home Omi-?" He blinks a few times, trying to get his brain to asses the situation before him. "...ehh?" He just stares at the boy who is currently bent over on his bed, his butt in the air, and is staring at him, his face flushed. _"He's blushing! Yatta!... now on to the next point... why is he...?" _Yoji stares at the boys confused face for a moment, before his gaze wonders else where. A sudden shift by the boy draws the older blondes attention back to the boys face.

"I...I dropped my notebook behind my bed, I can't quite reach it... plus all the blood is rushing to my head and its giving me a head ache... could you uhh... possibly help me?"

_"K'so! He wasn't blushing."_ The playboy lets out a deep sigh. "Sure thing chibi." Yoji saunters into the room and walks over to the bed where the distressed teen is staring at him expectantly. He climbs up onto the small bed, and reaches over the side of the bed, his hand brushing again the floor. He feels around a little bit more, finally he feels the edge of the notebook, he tries grabbing it but no such luck. "Damn, I almost had it. I think I'll be able to grab it if you give me a little push." The smaller blonde nods, Yoji sticks his hand in-between the bed and the wall once again, preparing for the few seconds he'll have to grab the notebook. "Okay Chibi now." Haven received the orders, Omi gives the blonde a push. A push that Yoji had not been expecting, mainly because the push was centered on his butt instead of say his shoulders. Trying to ignore the archers hands on his ass, he grabs for the notebook.

"Yatta!" The blonde pulls his arm, and the book, from in-between the wall and the bed. He sits up holding the retrieved item up for the world to see, and by world I mean Omi. He looks at the younger blonde who is smiling happily.

"Thanks you Yoji-kun!" He reaches for the notebook but the older blonde holds it away from the archers reach. "Yoji-kun?"

"So what do I get?"

"huh?"

Yoji gives him a mischievous smirk, "What do I get for helping you? I mean I did risk life and limb for this notebook."

"Life and limb my butt!" The blonde lunches forward, for his note book. Yoji, not missing a beat, grabs the younger blonde's unguarded behind.

"Your butt what?" He whispers into the boy's ear. Omi, being more shocked then flustered, loses his balance, falling onto the older assassin.

In all the confusion a soft knock had gone unnoticed. The slightly ajar door is pushed open by a curious red head. Aya blinks a few times, staring at the two blonde in quite the provocative position. The situation, seeming all to familiar, doesn't phase the red head, who turns away, shutting the door behind him.

"Yoji-kun! Give me my book back!" The younger blonde squirms on top of the older one, either not noticing or not caring about the red head's intrusion. Yoji on the other hand just laughs heartedly.

The book drops from the playboys hand as he fights back against Omi. Noticing Omi going for the hair, he grabs his wrists before any hair pulling can insue. Yoji switches their positions, so that he is on top and Omi is squirming underneath him. The oldest blonde pushes the small arms in his hands above the arches head, then smirks evilly.

"Well well well, what am I going to do with you? hmmm?" Omi trashes, but all is in vain for the defeated assassin.

"Yoji-kun..." Omi whines, but the whine comes out more like a pant, not to mention his face is flushed from wrestling with the taller blonde.

Yoji freezes momentarily, gazing intently at the panting blonde beneath him. His eyes widen slightly as a small, yet noticeable, blush sweeps across his cheeks. Omi on the other hand just stares at the older blonde, completely blush free. "Uhh" Yoji releases Omi hands and crawls off of the blonde. After rubbing his tainted cheeks with his arms, he once again places a carefree smirk on his lips. "You can have you book for now, but don't think this is over. I will receive payment." With that he saunters out of the room the same way he came in.

Omi smiles to himself, once again alone in his room. "Omi one, Yoji zero." After a moment, having basked in the glory of his victory, a blush spreads across his cheeks.

Aya shoots the playboy a glare as he saunters into the living room. Yoji just sends the red head a carefree wave before flopping down on the couch. Aya, finding his glaring fruitless, goes back to his reading. "Hey Aya..." Aya tensed. "Do you know where KenKen is?" Aya just shrugs, silently willing the blonde to vanish in thin air, but today was not Aya's lucky day, thus Yoji remained.

As if on cue Ken bounds downstairs, smiling to himself. "What are you so happy about?" He freezes when he sees Aya and Yoji staring at him, a blush immediately takes flight across tanned cheeks.

"I uhh... just watched a really good soccer game."

"How boring." The blonde says half heartedly, he had been hoping that Ken's answer had been far more interesting than that.

"Nani?!" Ken glares at the blonde, taking his comment as a personal offense.

"What did Yoji-kun say this time?" The three shift their attention to the smallest of the four who had just wandered into the room. Ken just lets out a slight growl before taking a seat next to Yoji. Omi just raises a brow, before making his way to his computer, his ever faithful companion. The room drifts into an awkward silence, of course Aya doesn't mind one bit. Ken shoots a glare to the blonde, who sends a smirk back.

As if sensing the tension, Omi gets up from his seat. "Lets what's a movie!"

"Alright." Ken agrees all to happily. Aya sighs, knowing that he would not be able to read in peace he closes his book.

Finally Yoji sits up, "sure kiddo, take a seat." And by seat he apparently meant Ken's, cause off Ken goes as Yoji gives him a good shove.

"OY!" The brunette jumps to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"You wouldn't want Omi to get sore from sitting on the floor and be unable to sleep, especially since he has school tomorrow, would you?" Ken scowls.

"Ken sit over here and be quiet." The red head spoke quietly but loud enough to get the brunette's attention. Sending one last menacing look at the blonde he makes his way over to the red head sitting on the ground next to him, leaning against the overly stuffed chair for some sort of support.

Omi smiles happily and takes a seat next to Yoji, "Its been a while since we've all watched a movie together!" he exclaims with far to much excitement in Aya's opinion.

The television flickers with scenes of some no-named movie. The four watch in comfortable silence.

Yoji's eyes widen slightly as Omi's head falls to rest upon the older assassin's lap, his eyes drifting shut. Yoji blinks a few times before a small warm smile spread across his lips. He returns his attention back to the television, his hand instinctively running through the boy's soft locks.

Ken look over to the blondes on the couch and smiles to himself. After a moment of silence, he brings his face back down to rest upon his arms that are wrapped around his knees. He stares at the TV, not really taking anything in, just staring. Within a few minutes he can feel his eyes grow heavy, he tries to keep them open, but tiredness wins him over. His eyes drift close, he can feel himself fading into the land of sleep. All the while he never notices himself inching down the side of the couch, but something stops him, this doesn't even seem to phase him thus his eyes remain close.

Aya blinks a few times then looks down at the brunette who is leaning against his legs, lost in sleep. Aya stares for a moment then returns his focus on this pitiful story they made into a movie. His brings his hand down to Ken's hair, petting it lightly. A slight smile makes it way onto normally cold features as the brunette leans into the comforting touch.

"Omi... Omi.." Dazed blue eyes open to meet with green ones. He gives the offender a confused look before shutting his eyes again. "Omi..." Yoji shakes the small blonde again, once again blue eyes open and stare up at him. "The movie is over... time for bed." Omi sits up, nodding sleepily. The older blonde offers him a hand and he takes it, letting himself be lead up stairs. A small smile plays at his lips. "Omi." Omi blinks and looks at Yoji. "You're room." Indeed they were in front of his room, he nods at the blonde and grabs the door knob. "Goodnight Kiddo."

Yoji turns and walks across the hall to his own room, he reaches for the doorknob but is stopped as a small hand grabs his other hand. Yoji turns and looks at the boy, "Omi?" Yoji blinks a few times, surprised by the smirk that has made its way onto the young archers face. Before he can say anything the younger blonde points up. Yoji, not sure what the boy is doing, follows the finger and looks up. His eyes widen slightly, he looks back down to the boy. Omi reaches up, his hands cupping the Yoji's face. With a small smile he leans up. Yoji freezes, another small blush making its away across his cheeks. The smaller blonde closes the distance between them, pressing his lips lightly against Yoji's. As soon as they touch they break away. "Goodnight Yoji-kun." With the boy heads back to his own door.

Yoji looks up, smiling at the mistletoe above his door. _"Ken... you meddler."_

Aya watches the two blondes retreat upstairs, then brings his attention back to the brunette sleeping against his legs. He sighs slightly before removing his hand from the brunette's hair. "mmm... don't stop." He tenses and looks down to the brunette who is smiling up at him.

"You were never asleep were you?" Ken just smiles, Aya rolls his eyes. Despite Ken's request he gets up, the brunette falling to the floor from lack of support. Aya pulls the brunette to his feet before retreating to the stairs, ken follows.

Ken walks to his door, pushing it open, he looks back at the red head. "Goodnight Aya."

Suddenly his door shuts. Ken looks over his shoulder at Aya, who has his hand on the doorknob. "Aya?" He turns to face the red head. With perhaps to much force Aya pushes him against the door, a hand above him and the other to his side. "W-what did I do?" Ken barely squeaks out. Ken's eyes widen in surprise.

A smile. His question is answered by a smile, a rare treat to grace Aya's features.

Ken blinks a few times, before slowly looking up, a smile making its way onto his lips as understanding hits him. Needing no words the red head leans down, pressing his lips to the brunette's. Ken pushes back against the red head, the smile never leaving his lips as his eyes slide shut. Aya brings his arms to wrap around the brunette. The red head sighs softly into the kiss as a small object falls from his hand...

...mistletoe.

_Fin...?_

I'm finished! Yatta!

Okay so I originally planned on making this a one shot but if I get reviews requesting me to continue I might.

So please Review cause your review does count! Thanks!


End file.
